Lista obrzydliwych potraw
Poniżej przestawiona jest lista obrzydliwych potraw w Totalnej Porażce. Bycze jądra thumb|right|Bycze jądra. Bycze jądra (ang. Beef testicles) zostały pokazane w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Jest to pierwsze z dziesięciu dań tego odcinka. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych dziewięciu dań, bycze jądra wydają się dobrze smakować, gdyż Owen zjada ich cały talerz. Ale gdy dowiedział się, co to naprawdę jest, od razu je wypluł. Pozostali chłopcy również nie chcą tego jeść, gdyż nie chcieli tego zrobić swym bydlęcym braciom. Dziewczyny natomiast nie mają problemu ze zjedzeniem jąder, z wyjątkiem Lindsay, która stwierdziła, że to przyprawia ją o mdłości. Bridgette początkowo też nie chciała ich jeść z powodu tego że jest wegetarianką, ale przy pomocy Geoffa, odważyła się zjeść jądra, dzięki czemu dziewczyny zdobyły punkt, a chłopcy byli na niego źli. Chili thumb|left|"Chili" które Szef zrobił. Chili jest substancją zrobioną z ości ryb, macek i skarpetek. Było one podane w 2008: Owen w kosmosie, przed wyzwaniem w pawio-komecie. Przez to chilli, gazy Owena były o wiele silniejsze gdyż dwa ptaki które się go nawdychały, od razu zemdlały. Podczas przejażdżki w pawio-komecie, Duncan zwymiotował chilli, przez co Beth musiała się przejechać w jego wymiotach. Później, Szef jest widziany gotować prawdopodobnie zupę z wymiotów Duncana, przez co reszcie zawodników i Chris'owi zrobiło się niedobrze. Dzioby i Stopy Jimmy'ego [[Plik:Dzioby_i_stopy_kurczaka.png|thumb|right|"Nasze kurczaki, spacerują, rozmawiają a potem lądują w piekarniku." - Chris ]] Dzioby i Stopy Jimmy'ego (ang. Jimmy's Beaks and Feet) jest jedną z wielu restauracji sponsorujących Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Pahkitew. W Kocham cię tłusta świnko, zwycięska drużyna zostaje nagrodzona wiaderkiem kurczaka pochodzącym z tej restauracji. Oprócz normalnych jadalnych kawałków kurczaka, restauracja serwuje również inne części ciała kurczaka, takie jak dzioby i stopy. Francuska zupa thumb|left|Francuska zupa. Francuska zupa (ang. French bunion soup) z odcisków, paznokci i startym naskórkiem jest czwartym daniem w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Może być na podstawie zupy cebulowej. Geoff stwierdził, że składniki zupy pochodzą z łazienki Kucharza. Dziewczyny jako pierwsze zjadły zupę, po tym jak Bridgette za pomocą lejka, pomogła Lindsay zjeść zupę łatwo, szybko i bez poczucia jej smaku. Grill z małego zoo [[Plik:Grill_z_małego_zoo.png|thumb|right|"Grill z małego zoo, czyli ktoś już dotykał waszego obiadu, gwarantujemy!" - Chris ]] Grill z małego zoo (ang. Petting Zoo Barbecue's Cooked Lamb) jest jedną z wielu restauracji sponsorujących Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Pahkitew. W Więc, to jest moja drużyna? zwycięska drużyna, otrzymuje dwie paczki gotowanego mięsa jagnięcego. Zgodnie z powiedzeniem Chrisa, można wywnioskować że jedzenie to mogło zostać dotknięte przez inną osobę. Gulasz ze śmieci thumb|left|Gulasz ze śmieci. Gulasz ze śmieci (ang. Garbage stew) (nieoficjalna nazwa potrawy, ponieważ jest pokazana tylko w jednej scenie) jest ósmą potrawą w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Gulasz wydaje się składać dosłownie z śmieci gdyż są w niej skórki od banana, głowy ryb, puszki po napojach i jakiś brązowych pomyj. Żadna drużyna nie zjadła tej potrawy, przez co żadna nie zdobyła punktu. Guma Harolda thumb|right|Szef wkłada do ust Owena, przeżutą gumę przez Harolda. Guma Harolda (ang. Harold's gum) to guma, którą wcześniej została przeżuta przez Harolda. Pojawiła się w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, gdzie Owen musi ponownie przeżuć tę gumę. Podczas żucia Owen opisuje smak gumy jako delikatny owocowy aromat z nutką cytryny, świetnie wyważona i że "chrupie jak wafelek". Wtedy kamera pokazuje zdjęcie Harolda dłubiącego w nosie, pokazując to co "chrupie jak wafelek". Hawajko-włoska zapiekanka thumb|left|Taca z zapiekaną w [[Komu możesz zaufać?]] Hawajko-włoska zapiekanka (ang. Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole) to potrawa serwowana na śniadanie w Komu możesz zaufać? Zapiekana wygląda jak zwykła szara papka, którą Szef często serwuje podczas programu. Gwen zauważa że to danie, to zmieszane resztki z konkursu gotowania z poprzedniego odcinka. Nazwa zapiekanki może pochodzić od tego że w konkursie gotowania było hawajskie jedzenie (przyrządzone przez Wrzeszczące Susły) i włoskie (przyrządzone przez Zabójcze Okonie). Hot-dog z delfina thumb|right|Bridgette jest w szoku gdy musi zjeść mięso delfina. Hot-dog z delfina (ang. Dolphin wieners) to hot-dogi wykonane z delfina. Jest to ostatni posiłek w wyzwaniu z Posiłek obrzydliwości. Bridgette jednak odmówiła zjedzenia hot-doga gdyż jest surferką i pływa z delfinami, których uważa za swoich przyjaciół. DJ również odmawia zjedzenia delfina, co bardzo wkurzyło Szefa kuchni, który bardzo długo przyrządzał parówki z delfina. Danie zostało więc odrzucone na rzecz dogrywki. Islandzkie święto dziękczynienia thumb|left|Potrawy Islandzkiego święta dziękczynienia. Islandzkie święto dziękczynienia (ang. Icelandic Thanksgiving feast) to jedno z dwóch zadań wyzwania Albo/Albo w Rozmówki islandzkie. Drużyny muszą zjeść tradycyjne danie Islandzkiego święta dziękczynienia, składającego się ze zgniłego rekina, śledzia z octem, solonego kozła, pieczonego maskonura i osmolonej głowy owcy. Większość drużyn, które zdecydowały podjąć się tego wyzwania, mają spore kłopoty z jedzeniem, gdyż zbiera się im na wymioty, z wyjątkiem Gotom którzy nie mieli najmniejszego kłopotu ze zjedzeniem potrawy, dzięki czemu wygrali wyzwanie. "Jajecznica" thumb|right|Potrawa przypominająca jajecznice. "Jajecznica" (ang. "Scrambled eggs") to nieznana potrawa która pojawiła się w Dobry piesek. Gdy Beth powiedziała że ta jajecznica wygląda dobrze, Szef upada na podłogę ze śmiechu, wraz z każdym innym momentem, gdy ktoś powiedział że to jajecznica. Kanapka z majtek thumb|left|Harold odkrywa swoją bieliznę wewnątrz kanapki. Kanapka z majtek (ang. Underwear Sandwich) to kanapka zrobiona z majtek Harolda. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... DJ, Duncan i Geoff postanawiają dać Harold'owi nauczkę za to, że rozrzuca swoje brudne majtki po ich domku, i oferują mu kanapki które zrobili z jego własnej bielizny. Nie wiedząc o tym, Harold z chęcią bierze jedną kanapkę, i po jednym ugryzieniu stwierdza że to najgorsza kanapka jaką jadł, bo smakuje jak pot i balsam przed odkryciem własnej bielizny wewnątrz niej. Kleik thumb|right|Scott pokryty kleikiem. Kleik (ang. Gruel) to główne śniadanie w pierwszej połowie Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Szef wrzuca kleiki do domku drużyny, która przegrała ostatnie wyzwanie. Jedynie Scott'owi i Sierrze on smakuje. Koktajl z karaluchów thumb|left|Leshawna i Owen piją koktajle z karaluchów. Koktajl z karaluchów (ang. Blended cockroach juice) jest zrobiony z ośmiu karaluchów. Według Chrisa, koktajl ten jest bogaty w witaminy i utrzymuje organizm w równowadze. Posiłek ten jest dogrywką w Posiłek obrzydliwości po tym jak Bridgette i DJ odmówili zjedzenia hot-dogów z delfina. Leshawna i Owen musieli wypić tyle szklanek tego koktajlu, jak to możliwe, aby wyłonić zwycięzcę wyzwania. Owen wypił więcej szklanek koktajlu, dzięki czemu chłopcy wygrali weekend w luksusowym kurorcie. Po wyłonieniu zwycięzcy, Leshawna zwymiotowała, a w jej wymiocinach był karaluch, który wciąż żył, przez co chłopcy zaczęli wymiotować, w tym Chris i Szef kuchni. Kulka z przeżutych gum thumb|right|Szef robiący kulkę z przeżutych gum. Kulka z przeżutych gum (ang. Gumball) (nieoficjalna nazwa potrawy, ponieważ jest pokazana tylko w jednej scenie) jest piątym daniem w Posiłek obrzydliwości. To wielka kulka zrobiona z kilku przeżutych przez Szefa kuchni wielokolorowych gum. Żadna drużyna nie zjadła tej potrawy, przez co żadna nie zdobyła punktu. Larwa thumb|left|Larwa przygotowana przez Lightninga w [[Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny.]] Larwy (ang. Maggot) to robaki, które pojawiają się w Totalnej Porażce. W Kiepskie, po tym jak DJ nie przyniósł żadnego jedzenia drużynie, Courtney stwierdza że będą musieli zjeść na kolacje, larwy i jagody. Zmutowane larwy pojawiają się w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy w dużych rozmiarach i ze zdolnością plucia śluzem z ust. Lightning stara się ugotować jedną z takich larw w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, ale jest mu ciężko z tym, gdyż larwa ciągle na niego warczy i pluje śluzem. Początkowo chciał usmażyć larwę, ale na koniec podał ją żywą i polaną różowym lukrem. Lody Courtney thumb|right|Lody przygotowane przez Courtney. Lody Courtney (ang. Courtney's sundae) w odróżnieniu od lodów pozostałych zawodników, są źle wykonane. Mimo że ma wszystkie składniki, lody są strasznie niechlujnie ułożone i nie mają sosu czekoladowego na swoich lodach, gdyż Mal spalił cały sos. Więc Courtney rzuciła do lodów spaloną czekoladę, przez co jej lody zaczęły się topić, a na domiar złego, ptak zwymiotował na jej potrawę. Courtney nadal kontynuowała wyzwanie, uważając, że stażyści, (dla których są przygotowywane lody) nie będą wybrzydzać, gdyż Chris ich przez tydzień nie karmił. Jednak Chris zmienia zasady i to zawodnikom każe zjeść lody. Courtney nie jest w stanie zjeść swoich lodów, przez co przegrywa wyzwanie. Poza tym, nie może nic jeść, chyba, że zje swoje lody. Courtney jednak ich nie zjadła. Gdy siedzi w Muszli Wstydu próbuje grać na zwłokę, udając że je, ale Chris i tak ją spłukuje. Mięsna stajnia Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego [[Plik:Hupty_Gupty.png|thumb|left|"U Humpty'ego konie, pędzą po betonie, wprost do gara." - Chris ]] Mięsna stajnia Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego (ang. Humpty Dumpty's Meat-shack's horse meat) jest jedną z wielu restauracji sponsorujących Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Pahkitew. W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, zwycięska drużyna otrzymała paczkę gotowanej koniny, pochodzącej z tej restauracji. Widząc jednak reakcje drużyny Maskwak, Chris pozwala im zjeść pieczonego kurczaka którego Szef piecze, prawdopodobnie z Gdaki. Mięsny koktajl thumb|right|Heather musi wykonać wyzwanie wymyślone przez Courtney i wypić mięsny koktajl, specjalność Szefa. Mięsny koktajl (ang. Mystery meat) jest serwowany zawodnikowi, który trafił na wyzwanie wymyślone przez Courtney w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz. Początkowo, to Gwen trafiła na to wyzwanie, ale przekazała to Heather. Ta z niewielkim trudem wypiła koktajl, ale od razu po wypiciu, zebrało się jej na wymioty. Mięso osła thumb|left|Cody na początku myśli że mięso osła to węgorz. Mięso osła (ang. Donkey meat) jest widziane tylko w Chińska Bujda. Zawodnicy muszą zjeść tradycyjne chińskie przysmaki w automatycznej chińskiej restauracji. Pierwszym posiłkiem było mięso osła, posiłek, który nie jest spożywany w Ameryce Północnej. Zawodnicy zmusili się do zjedzenia mięsa, z wyjątkiem Cody'ego, który obawiał się, że osioł, na którym jechał w pierwszej części wyzwania, został ugotowany. Naleśniki thumb|right|Naleśnik z sufitu. Naleśniki (ang. Pancakes) podane są w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, dla finałowej trójki w nagrodę za to, że jeszcze pozostali na wyspie. Chris mówi że naleśniki są zrobione z prawdziwych produktów, którym niedługo minie termin przydatności. Naleśniki te wyglądają normalnie, z wyjątkiem jednego, który został zeskrobany z sufitu przez Szefa kuchni, który został podany Gwen, pokazują, że górna część naleśnika jest strasznie brudna, jak większość jedzenie w Obozie Wawanakwa. Naleśniki są też podane na śniadanie, Beth i Duncan'owi w Bunt w studiu. Alejandro także serwuje talerz naleśników w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! które Owen z chęcią pożera. thumb|left|Gigantyczne naleśniki w [[Straszne Jedzenie.]] W Straszne Jedzenie, są widziane gigantyczne naleśniki, które zawodnicy muszą zjeść w trakcie wyzwania. W naleśnikach jednak są różne niebezpieczne pułapki takie jak: oczy ryb, pułapka na myszy, czerwone mrówki, szczury, kraby, dynamit, zielona galaretka i pszczoły. Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta thumb|right|Chris trzymający torbę Niejadalnych rybich ogonków Szefa Hatcheta. :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta. Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta (ang. Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails) to słodycze wymyślone przez Szefa kuchni. Zostały po raz pierwszy pokazane w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii w ramach wyzwania. Pojawiły się również w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew jako nagroda za wygranie wyzwania w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy. Nieznane jedzenie thumb|left|Nieznane jedzenie. Nieznane jedzenie (ang. Unknown food) to ostatnia potrawa w Chińska Bujda. Chris wyraźnie stwierdził, że nie wie co to jest, oraz że nie wie nawet jak to "coś" się nazywa. To zielona papka z okiem i dwoma mackami. Alejandro i Blaineley zwymiotowali już po powąchaniu tej potrawy. Owcoburgery Marysi [[Plik:Lamburgery_Marysi.png|thumb|right|"Marysia mała, owieczkę miała." - Chris ]] Owcoburgery Marysi (ang. Mary's Lamb Burger) jest jedną z wielu restauracji sponsorujących Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Pahkitew. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, zwycięska drużyna zostaje nagrodzona paczką owcoburgerów pochodzącej z tej restauracji. Owoc Manchineeli thumb|left|Samey trzymająca owoc Manchineeli. Owoc Manchineeli (ang. Manchineel fruit) znany również jako manzanilla de la muerte po hiszpańsku znany jako "owoc drzewka śmierci", to jeden z owoców, który rośnie na wyspie Pahkitew. Podobnie jak jego nazwa wskazuje, manchineela jest trującym owocem, który pierwszy raz się pojawił w Kocham cię tłusta świnko. Nawet dotykając owoc, na dłoni Samey pojawiła się swędząca wysypka. Samey otrzymała wykład na temat tego owocu, od Jasmine i Shawna którzy uratowali ją przed zjedzeniem owocu i wyjaśnili jego niebezpieczne działania. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, aby zemścić się na siostrze za wszystkie krzywdy, Samey sprytnie podaje Amy owoc manchineeli. To powoduje, że twarz i gardło Amy spuchło podczas ceremonii eliminacji. Jako, że Amy nie może mówić, Samey nabiera wszystkich i wmawia im, że Amy to "Samey" powodując że Amy została wyeliminowana na miejsce Samey. Owsianka thumb|right|Owsianka. Owsianka (ang. Gruel) to główny posiłek na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Planie Totalnej Porażki i w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. To lepka, biała papka w misce, widziana w kilku odcinkach. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, ale nie ma tak lepkiej konstytucji jak to pokazano w późniejszych odcinkach. W Podstawy musztry, Courtney zaniosła trochę owsianki, Duncan'owi, który za karę siedzi w przystani dla łodzi. Duncan próbował wyciągnąć łyżkę z owsianki, ale mu się to nie udało, więc wyrzucił owsiankę. Podobny przypadek był również w Obłęd na Wawanakwa, gdzie Gwen twierdzi, że to nie owsianka, tylko klej, gdyż podobnie jak Duncan, nie może z niej wyjąć łyżki. Pałac preriowej ostrygi [[Plik:Danie_z_preriowej_ostrygi.png|thumb|left|"Tylko wół, nie szaleje na punkcie tych szaleństw." - Chris ]] Pałac preriowej ostrygi (ang. Prairie Oyster Palace's nuts) to jedna z wielu restauracji sponsorujących Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Pahkitew. Shawn został nagrodzony paczką jedzenia z tej restauracji, po wygraniu wyzwania w Upadek Sky. Pędraki [[Plik:Siemano.png|thumb|right|"Siemano." - Pędrak ]] Pędraki (ang. Grubs) to nieoficjalny posiłek obozu. Pojawił się przez chwile w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1. Posiłek ten składa się z miski wypełnionej robakami i dużym pędrakiem. Pędraki są także w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, w naczyniu Zabójczych Makiet. Pędraki są także w Camp TV, gdy Gwen mówi o jedzeniu, pędrak mówi to samo co w pierwszy odcinki, "Siemano". Pizza z żyjącymi dodatkami thumb|left|Pizza pokazana zawodnikom. Pizza z żyjącymi dodatkami (ang. Live grasshopper pizza) jest drugim daniem w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Zawiera ona żywe koniki polne, ruchliwe anchois i pikantny sos z meduzy. Owen był jedyną osobą, której smakuje pizza, i chciał dokładkę pizzy, ale mu nie pozwolono, dopóki wszyscy nie skosztują kawałka. Nawet dziewczyny były w stanie zjeść pizzę, ale to chłopcy wygrywają te rundę, gdyż Leshawna nie miała odwagi zjeść żywego konika polnego. Rozgwiazda na patyku thumb|right|Duncan patrzy z obrzydzeniem na rozgwiazdę na patyku. Rozgwiazda na patyku (ang. Starfish on a skewer) to trzecie danie w Chińska Bujda. To spalona rozgwiazda nabita na patyk. Duncan jako ostatni zjadł swoją porcję, przez co odpadł z wyzwania. Sandały thumb|left|Uśmieszek na sandale. Sandały (ang. Sandals) to bardziej rodzaj buta, który został podany jako siódma potrawa w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Zawodnicy musieli zjeść jeden sandał z namalowaną buźką na nim. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy to prawdziwy sandał, czy jakiś rodzaj żywności w postaci sandała, gdyż pokazano go tylko w jednej scenie. Żadna drużyna nie zjadła tej potrawy, przez co żadna nie zdobyła punktu. Shake z wydzieliny skunksa thumb|right|Reakcja Lindsay po spróbowaniu shake z skunksa. Shake z wydzieliny skunksa (ang. Skunk shakes) (nieoficjalna nazwa potrawy, ponieważ jest pokazana tylko w jednej scenie) jest szóstym daniem w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Shake jest zrobiony z czystej esencji olejkowej skunksa, wstrząśniętej w shakerze do drinków, a następnie wlany do szklanki. Widać po reakcji Lindsay, że shake smakuje okropnie. Żadna drużyna nie wypiła tej potrawy, przez co żadna nie zdobyła punktu. S'mores z majtek thumb|left|Harold trzymający s'mores z jego majtek. S'mores z majtek (ang. Underwear S'mores) to jeden z głupich dowcipów Duncana i Geoffa zrobionych Harold'owi w Podstawy musztry. Harold wychodzi z domku i pyta się, kto to zrobił przed wyrzuceniem bielizny na ziemię, tuż pod nogi Courtney. Specjał Szefa kuchni thumb|right|Szef nakładający swój specjał. Specjał Szefa kuchni (ang. Chef Hatchet's special) to brązowo-czerwona maź, którą Kucharz serwował zawodnikom w ich pierwszym dniu w Obozie Wawanakwa. Nie wiadomo z czego ten posiłek jest zrobiony, gdyż porcja Noah próbowała uciec z jego talerza, skacząc z powrotem na łyżkę szefa. Gwen również narzekała, że jej śniadanie się rusza, a później jedna porcja pełzała po podłodze, czego zawodnicy nie zauważyli. Możliwe że maź ta jest zrobiona z larw, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego niektóre porcje się ruszały. Spleśniały chleb thumb|left|Scott zabiera Cameron'owi "penicylinowe piure". Spleśniały chleb (ang. Mouldy bread) został podany Nikczemnym Sępom na śniadanie na początku Frajerskie Uderzenia. Tylko Scott był zadowolony z posiłku, nazywając to "penicylinowe puree", które zjada ku obrzydzenia Gwen. Spaghetti z robaków thumb|right|Spaghetti z robaków, pokazane zawodnikom. Spaghetti z robaków (ang. Earthworm spaghetti) jest trzecim daniem w Posiłek obrzydliwości. Jest to talerz z żywymi dżdżownicami (zamiast makaronu) polane sosem z nagich ślimaków (zamiast zwykłego sosu do makaronu) i z kłakami kurzu (zamiast klopsów). Chłopcy zjedli to jako pierwsi, choć Geoff na początku popadł w stan katorgi, ale się uspokoił dzięki DJ'owi. Syfollini ze zmutowanego indyka thumb|left|Szef nakłada Cameron'owi Syfollini z indyka. Syfollini ze zmutowanego indyka (ang. Mutant turkey butter-llini) to posiłek wywołujący głęboki sen, serwowany na kolację w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana. Danie to jest w formie zmutowanego indyka z makaronem spaghetti. Śmieci thumb|right|Owen spogląda na śmieci z poprzedniego śniadania. Śmieci (ang. Garbage) to resztki z porannego śniadania w Podstawy musztry. Śmieci są kolacją przed nocnym treningiem. Każdy zawodnik, jeśli chce coś zjeść, musi wygrzebać to ze śmieci. Tylko Courtney i Heather odmówiły zjedzenia śmieci. Tarta z toksycznych grzybów thumb|left|Tarta przyrządzona przez Camerona. Tarta z toksycznych grzybów (ang. Toxic mushroom quiche) przyrządzona przez Camerona w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny. Mimo, że została przygotowana z toksycznych grzybów, wydawała się bardzo dobrze smakować. Scott również, przygotował tartę, tyle, że mniej smaczną i gdy zawodnicy musieli zjeść potrawy przyrządzone przez siebie, Scott podmienił swoją tartę na tartę Camerona, by wygrać. Nic mu nie było po zjedzeniu jej, dzięki czemu wygrał pierwszą część wyzwania. Tarta z zmutowanej żaby thumb|right|Tarta przyrządzona przez Scotta. Tarta z zmutowanej żaby (ang. Toxic frog quiche) przyrządzona przez Scotta w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny. Została przyrządzona z wydzielin toksycznej żaby i gdy była już gotowa, wydawało się, że żyje a nawet wyrosło z niej oko. Gdy Scott, dowiedział się, że muszą zjeść swoje potrawy, podmienił swoją tartę na tartę Camerona. Cameron, gdy zjadł kawałek tej tarty, kilka razy zwymiotował. Pod koniec odcinka, Szef dał kawałek, tej tarty Chris'owi który z chęcią ją zjadł przez co kilka razy wymiotował. Tłuste Kąski thumb|left|Chris serwuje wszystkim, Tłuste Kąski. Tłuste Kąski (ang. Juggy Chunks) to mieszanka majonezu, mięsa i jaj. Według dżinglu i piosenki Sugar, najwyraźniej są wykonane z koniny. Chris przechowywał porcje przeterminowanych tłustych kąsków w ciepłym miejscu. Podał je zawodnikom w Rzuć i szukaj! przez co ci doznali zatrucia pokarmowego, przez które mieli mdłości i halucynacje. W tym stanie, Shawn błędnie stwierdził że to zombie, ze względu na ich powolny ruch i jęki. Zatrucie pokarmowe było tak poważne, że zawodnicy musieli zrobić płukanie żołądka po wyzwaniu. Typowy chiński szaszłyk thumb|right|120px|Chiński szaszłyk, który zawodnicy muszą zjeść w [[Lubicie chińszczyznę?]] Typowy chiński szaszłyk (ang. Exotic Beijing street food) jest pokazany w Lubicie chińszczyznę? W drugim wyzwaniu Wspólnym, jeden członek każdej drużyny musi przygotować chiński szaszłyk, składający się z wielu egzotycznych zwierząt, takich jak nietoperze, pająki, jedwabniki, skorpiony i rozgwiazdy, a następnie usmażyć go na głębokim tłuszczu. Mimo, że to chiński przysmak, zawodnicy mają spory problem ze zjedzeniem szaszłyka, przez co większość po nim wymiotowała. Używane odpadki spożywcze [[Plik:Odpadki_spożywce.png|thumb|left|"Śmieci dla jednego, to przysmak dla drugiego." - Chris ]] Używane odpadki spożywcze (ang. Spoiley's Second-Hand Food Emporium's food) jest jedną z wielu restauracji sponsorujących Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Pahkitew. W Podmuch z przeszłości, zwycięska drużyna zostaje nagrodzona paczką odpadków pochodzącej z tej restauracji. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, restauracja serwuje potrawy które pewnie ktoś już spożył, i które mogą mieć pasożyty. Więzienne jedzenie Więzienne jedzenie (ang. Prison Food) jest widziane tylko w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, podczas pierwszej części wyzwania. Każda drużyna musi przygotować odrażające danie dla członka przeciwnej drużyny. Gwen musi zjeść jedzenie przygotowane przez Zabójcze Makiety, a Lindsay musi zjeść jedzenie przygotowane przez Trzeszczące Żarówy. Jedzenie Gwen zawiera włosy, łupież Owena, pędraki i aparat na zęby Beth. Natomiast jedzenie Lindsay zawiera karaluchy, pastę anchois, końskie wargi i przyprawę mamuśki. Dzięki tej właśnie przyprawie, jedzenie to bardzo smakowało Lindsay. Natomiast Gwen podczas jedzenia, wypluwa aparat Beth. Ta wtedy bierze aparat z ziemi i wkłada go brudnego do buzi. Widząc to, Lindsay od razu zwymiotowała. Więzienne_jedzenie_ZM.png|Więzienne jedzenie, przygotowane przez Zabójcze Makiety. Więzienne_jedzenie_TŻ.png|Więzienne jedzenie, przygotowane przez Trzeszczące Żarówy. Zgniłe ziemniaki thumb|right|Szef trzymający garnek zgniłych ziemniaków. Zgniłe ziemniaki (ang. Rotten spuds) są widoczne tylko w Obóz rozbitków. Gdy Chris i Szef zauważyli nieobecność zawodników, Szef mówi że obrał dla nich worek zgniłych ziemniaków. Gdy Chris mówi Szefowi, żeby poszli coś zjeść, Szef na początku pomyślił, że Chris chce zjeść zgniłe ziemniaki, nazywając je "breją", ale Chris ma namyśl ich obozowy bufet. Zielony kurczak thumb|left|Taca z zielonym kurczakiem. Zielony kurczak (ang. Green chicken) to zwyczajny kurczak, tyle że zielony. Zawodnicy mają za zadanie zjeść to i kilka innych potraw w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu. Heather i Owen wygrali tę rundę dzięki umiejętnościom Owena w jedzeniu. W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, widać zielonego kurczaka w stosie składników z których drużyny muszą przygotować więzienne jedzenie dla członka przeciwnej drużyny. Żywa sałatka thumb|right|Zoey atakowana przez swoją własną sałatkę. Żywa sałatka (ang. Living salad) to potrawa przyrządzona przez Zoey w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny. Po zobaczeniu jak chłopcy są atakowani przez różne zmutowane stwory, Zoey uznaje że sałatka będzie bezpieczniejsza. Jednak winorośl, którą dodała do sałatki, okazała się być nadal żywa i ją chwyta, co zmusza Zoey do uderzenia ją młotkiem by się z niej uwolnić. Gdy Zoey ją przygotowuje, Scott ją rozprasza i dodaje do sałatki, liście trującego bluszczu. Gdy zawodnicy muszą zjeść swoje potrawy, Zoey zjada liść trującego bluszczu przez co jej gardło i język zaczęły swędzieć. Żywe mączniki thumb|left|Żywe mączniki. Żywe mączniki (ang. Live mealworms) to drugie danie w Chińska Bujda. Zawodnicy muszą zjeść miskę pełną żywych mączników. Widać że mączniki się jeszcze ruszają, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia zawodnikom zjedzenie ich. Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Jedzenie